Someday, Cinderella
by Yugao702
Summary: Even though, he knew he could never be her prince charming...the least he could do was be her fairy godfather. (Onesided RinxLen)


Rin had always loved fairy tales.

Len always knew that since childhood. Being her childhood friend, he knew her longer than anyone else, he knew everything about her.

She was free spirited and athletic with a strong will and a hot headed temper to match. She was clearly the type who wouldn't seem interested in romance or fairy tale endings...but that's not true. In fact, she completely adored romantic love stories.

She loved stories that involved a lovely princess finding her true love in the end. The story she loved the most was Cinderella.

She had loved that fairy tale and dreamt of the day she might experience it. Len would often times joke around with her by saying he was her prince charming and that he would one day sweep her off her feet. Of course, Rin would laugh it off and playfully punch him on the shoulder. Sometimes, she would even play along just for fun.

Rin never took Len seriously when it comes to thing like these...but sometimes he wished she did.

* * *

Rin is very pretty.

A very true fact Len knew from the start. She was beautiful both inside and out, a very cliche way to say it but that was how Len saw it.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed this. As the years go by, she began to stand out and when she did, people in their school began to notice her more often...

Began to notice just how stunning and attractive she really was...

They slowly began to appreciate the way her short golden hair would shape her delicate face, along with that ridiculously large ribbon that sat adorably on her head and they began to admire her style (courtesy of her best friend, Miku).

Her short stature, which would have caused others to accidentally overlook her before, became an endearing trait to everyone, especially the girls, who found her adorable. Although, she didn't have much in the...chest department, she had a body that woman would die for.

Her physical attributes, however, weren't the only things the people loved about Rin. It was Rin's personality and spirit that stole the hearts of people.

She was kind and friendly with a smile that was so contagious that it would brighten the days of the gloomiest people. She was also confident with a rare gentleness that people would instantly melt under her soft gaze.

Len knew that one day people would understand just how great Rin was but day by day, they continue to test Len's patience.

Everyone seemed to have grown too close to her and clung to her in a way that made it unbearable for Len to just sit there and watch.

To make matters worse, Rin -with all her innocence- painfully didn't notice their "secret" advancements towards her and Len would often times clench his teeth together in agitation. How can she not notice their little act? It was so obvious!

Len was known for his (almost) bottomless patience but _this_ was just too much to bear!

Len would often charge in when everyone, specifically the guys, would go too far or Rin would feel too uncomfortable around them and in the end, he would always save her like a hero in one of those cheesy romance stories.

Call it silly, call it childish but Len felt like he was like a prince trying to save his princess from harm. A prince that would risk everything for the sake of the one he loves.

Rin would look at him with a bright smile and thank him sweetly. Of course, Len would smile back.

His little princess was definitely worth everything.

* * *

Rin had the worst of luck with men.

With her adorable looks and personality, she would easily snag a guy in a heartbeat but unfortunately...the relationships never last long.

Sure, he had dated girls before and yeah, most of the relationships don't end well but in Rin's case...it was much harder for her to accept the break ups.

When she told him about her first boyfriend, Len felt a sinking feeling down in the depths of his stomach but pushed it aside and congratulated her. But after three months, the relationship ended just as quickly as it started.

Rin of course, was broken up by the sudden break up and ended up running into Len's arms for comfort. Being the best friend he was, he comforted her the best way he could. He would pat her gently on the head and mutter some words of encouragement until she would stop crying.

At times like these, he wondered why would someone ever think about hurting such a delicate yet wonderful girl? They must be either very cruel or just plain stupid.

After that, it became a cycle.

She would introduce her new boyfriend to him. Len would give a small smile in greeting. Rin would come by often to happily tell him all the experiences she had with the guy, then a few months later...she call him then would come to his apartment in tears.

It was a repeating cycle that made Len cringe. His poor little princess was repeatedly being hurt. It was something he grew to hate and yet...he clung to her tears all the time.

Nowadays, Rin rarely visited him like they usually did because of her increasing popularity and well as school work. They barely see each other now because of their increasingly busy schedules. Len didn't have the right to complain since he was no different after all. He barely had time to relax, much least rest with his own schedule.

But despite all that, the two would still somehow find time to see each other and talk like they usually do. Len missed those days when they weren't as busy as they were now. They didn't need to juggle their time between their social life, their homeworks, or anything. They would just have fun and Len was always be the one to make Rin smile...

But now, that was just a pleasant memory now.

As of now, Rin rarely spent time with Len after she got herself a boyfriend. It was rather lonely but Len was happy that his princess was doing great...but then, he sometimes hated it when she would smile so brightly at him...

Because he wasn't the reason for her smile anymore.

* * *

It was a rainy day...when Rin came to his apartment again.

She was soaking wet when she appeared in front of his door. Len frowned at her appearance. Her favorite orange dress was soaking wet and stuck to her form like second skin, she was staring at the ground and her large white ribbon drooped on her head as if emphasizing the sad atmosphere while her dripping wet hair covered her face. Underneath her was a puddle that was slowly growing by the minute,

"Are you okay?" Len muttered so softly that it was almost like a whisper. Rin didn't reply instead she continued staring down at her shoes. Len sighed and took a step to the side. "Come on in."

Rin didn't have to be told twice and walked into the apartment silently. Len frowned sadly before he followed after her and closed the door behind him.

-0-0-0-

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Rin simply sat on the couch while Len was at the kitchen, making something to drink.

Rin would sleepover in Len's place a lot back then, so some of her clothes were left there. Rin wasn't worried about Len probably doing something since she knew him for a long time and trusted him completely.

Len walked into the living room with a two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He gently set them down onto the table and sat next to the unusually quiet girl. There was a minute of silence between them before Len slowly glanced over at Rin. "Did something happen?"

He knew he shouldn't be asking such a stupid question since he can already tell what its all about but he thought it was an appropriate thing to ask. Usually Rin would call him before coming to his apartment but he wasn't complaining...he didn't have the right to.

Rin looked up at Len for the first time since she come to his apartment and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm...I'm just.." She stopped. Len felt his heart clench at the sadness shining in her pretty eyes.

The next moment, Rin was trembling then the water works started. She turned and fell into his chest, crying. "Why..?" She sobbed. "Why did he have to break up with me? Did I do something wrong? Why? Why?"

Len could only sit there and pat her head as she cried her heart out. He understood that there was nothing he can do to stop her tears but the best he can do was stay by her side.

There were times Len wondered why she would come to him first when things don't end well with her relationships. She had a lot of female friends she can go to, girls who can comfort her better than him and they can probably understand her situation far better than he could.

But in a way, he was somewhat glad that Rin would depend on him like this. That just means she trust him a lot...and he wondered if that was a curse or not.

Len just held the small girl as she continued sobbing in his shirt. He softly hushed her as he laid his chin on top of her head, taking in the scent of vanilla and oranges. "Let it all out." He muttered and closed his eyes as he listened to Rin cry.

His Cinderella has lost her glass shoes again.

* * *

Len always saw Rin as a woman.

At first, he thought of her as a little sister figure but then those feelings grew in something more. When they were young, Rin was always there to protect Len and now, Len wanted to be the one to protect Rin this time.

Yet...why is it that he can't do a single thing to stop her tears?

When they finally graduated, Len held on to a sliver string of hope that maybe, just maybe this was the perfect time to confess to her. If he did it now, maybe they would be together always. If he had the courage to confess to her.

As the graduation ceremony ended, he looked around the grand hall as families began joining together, congratulating one another at the fact that they finally finished high school.

Len looked around, hoping to find a certain blond haired girl with a ridiculously large ribbon until a weight suddenly fell onto his back, almost causing him to fall forward. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rin grinning widely, her rolled up diploma in her hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We did it Len! We've finally graduated!" She cheered and Len smiled. "Yeah, we finally did." Rin leaped off of Len and smiled.

"I can't believe its finally done! How time flies." She laughed while Len chuckled. "Yeah, to be honest, I thought you'd repeat a grade while we graduate."

"Hey! What the heck do you mean?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "That was very rude, Len Kagamine." Len simply laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He chuckled while Rin pouted but then smiled and laughed along with him.

It was time like these Len felt the happiest. Just the two of them, laughing and talking without a care in the world. He missed those times before very went downhill.

Len then fell silent before he looked up at Rin. It was now or never. "Rin, I-"

"Rin." A voice called out behind Rin and they turned to see one of their classmates smiling at them. "Oh, hey." Rin smiled before she turned around and stood in her tip toes...and laid a kiss on his lips. Len's heart froze at the sight as they separated and smiled to each other. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you." Rin said as she looked back at Len. "Len, this is my boyfriend."

Their classmate nodded at Len. "Hey." He greeted with a wave. Len forced out a smile. "Hi to you too."

"Len's been my best friend since childhood so I hope you two will get along." Rin smiled brightly...and its hurts. Rin and her boyfriend began chattering to each other while Len stood there silently, staring down at the ground. So she already has a new boyfriend...

"Oh yeah, you were about to tell me something, right Len?" Rin said as she faced back at Len. Len slowly lifted his head and smiled softly. "No..." He muttered. "Its nothing...I have to go by the way."

"Eh? Are you sure you want to go now? We were planning to go eat in that new cafe-"

"I don't think I should come..." He interrupted. "I don't want to spoil your date anyways." Rin pouted and was about to say more. "Rin, I think we should just leave him be." Her boyfriend said. "We shouldn't force the guy if he doesn't want to go."

"But-"

"Don't worry Rin." Len said. "Its fine...besides I'm busy and all." He said. Rin looked at her boyfriend then at Len hesitantly before she smiled. "Alright..." She nodded. Len then looked down at his feet and patted her head. "Just have fun on your date...see ya." With that, he passed by her without looking back then walked out of the school. No one noticed the look of sadness in his eyes as he walked down the street alone.

If only he had the courage...

* * *

Years passed and the ordinary days continued.

Rin still visited him once in a while when she still had time but nowadays she rarely come to his apartment which was no surprise. Rin still came over when her relationships wasn't going well or it ended badly and Len would always be ready to comfort her.

There were times he had so many opportunities for him to confess his feelings. He could finally tell her what he felt as he comfort her then she wouldn't have to cry anymore but...he wasn't like that. He can't take advantage of her sufferings like that. He just can't.

Len often wondered if the day he would tell her this feelings should ever come but obviously now was not the time.

And so...his phone began to ring once again.

Len stared at the name that flashed repeated on the screen of his phone. He frowned for he knew what was going to happen.

He answered the call and quietly asked. "Hey, how've you been doing today?" It was nothing new. It was the same question every time. Lately, Rin and her new boyfriend had been arguing a lot and of course, Rin would always turn to Len when things get messy...

It was the third time that week Rin had been calling him. There was silence on the other end for a while before Rin mumbled.

 _"...Can I come over today?"_

It was the same response as yesterday. Rin would ask if she could come to his apartment to talk and of course, Len would agree. It was same thing...and the same feeling of pain for Len.

Once again, Rin cried into his chest while Len just wrapped his arms around, quietly waiting for her to stop crying. He hated how his sweet princess would come to him in tears, he hated the way her boyfriends treated her. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. She deserves better. She deserves to be happier than this.

If it was him, he'd...he'd...

Len closed his eyes. No, he wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn't his girlfriend. They aren't together...to Rin, they were just friends. That was the painful truth.

Len gently pushed Rin back and looked deeply into her tear stained face. He bit his lip for a moment then gave her the biggest smile he can muster. "Shall I tell you a magic spell?" He muttered softly. Rin sniffed and stared up in Len in confusion. Len reached out and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Do the same face as me...Smile."

Rin looked at Len with surprise before there was slight pause then Rin's lips slowly curled up and the tears came to stop. "Ahaha...that was a neat trick Len." She giggled weakly as she sniffed and wiped her tears then she finally grinned widely. "Thanks Len."

Len smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

The best he can do right now...was grant his Cinderella everything she needs.

* * *

Her new boyfriend was named Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo.

Apparently he was a former schoolmate of theirs and had began dating Rin a month after she ended her last relationship. At first, Len didn't trust Mikuo much. After seeing most of Rin's exs, it was hard to trust him when most of her past relationships never ended well.

When Len first met Mikuo, he knew he would take good care of his little princess. A thought that relieved...and annoyed him.

Len had always been the one who cared for Rin and treated her kindly since childhood and now, another person was taking his place. Len had always readied himself for this, the moment Rin began dating, Len had to ready himself for the day someone would take his Cinderella away...It was a very painful thought.

But Len knew Mikuo was different. He was kinder and more polite and he thought about Rin's feelings better than Rin's former boyfriends which relieved Len...but in the same time, worried him.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy that Rin had a good boyfriend, it was just that if things go too well...Rin wouldn't need to depend on him like before.

Even though, he hated how Rin would cry over her failed relationships and for guys who weren't worth it...it made Len feel like she needed him...

Len shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Rin would still depend on him even when she wasn't crying over things like that anymore. Was he stupid? He shouldn't cling over the thought of Rin coming to him only when she really needs him...it would only hurt him more.

* * *

Lately...it had been quiet.

After going out with Mikuo, Rin hadn't come over to his place nor did she call since. It worried Len but he would stomp down onto his worries and continue on his daily life. He can't wait for Rin to call him, he had his own life to worry about.

He had a steady job to do and bills that need to be paid. He had a life that needs to be worked out, he didn't have the time to worry about what Rin might be doing...she was probably happy...

The thought made he feel lonely because...he wasn't the one making her happy right now..

The days turned to months and Len thought that life would go on as usual until one day...Rin called.

Len expected silence in the other end of the phone and then she would ask to come over like usual but this time, Rin's voice was bursting with life as she excitedly asked Len if she could go to his apartment today.

Len was confused. Rin obviously seemed excited about something. What could've happen to make Rin so energetic?

There was a knock on the door and Len walked over to the front door. He opened the door and stared at the blond haired girl who was jumping around happily with a large smile on her face. Rin instantly bounced into the apartment while a confused Len followed after her.

"I have such big news to tell you Len!" Rin exclaimed. Len looked at her, puzzled until Rin lifted her hand. Len's heart sank when he saw...a glittering silver ring on her ring finger.

"Mikuo proposed to me last night!" Rin squealed happily. Len felt a sickening feeling in the depths of his stomach as Rin excitedly explained what happened to her and Mikuo, and how he proposed to her. Len didn't hear most of it as he felt into a daze.

She was engaged.

Rin was engaged.

She was going to marry someone else.

Len felt a knife twisting pain on his chest as Rin continued rambling on with the biggest and brightest smile Len had ever seen. She had never smiled that way towards him before and it broke his heart even more.

But Len smiled...he smiled in the most normal way a heart broken person can because...it suited her. The ring on her tiny hand suited her so much...It was perfect for her.

* * *

Len knew he should've said something about his feelings, he knew he should've confessed to her when he still had time...but it was already too late.

She was going to belong to someone else and that was it. There wasn't a single thing he can do but listen to her as she planned everything for her wedding and occasionally asking for his opinion on what would be good. She would sometimes tell him about her dreams and light stories while passing the time.

He would simply smile and listen to her tell her stories happily and sometimes give his opinion here and there.

Len pretended like everything was still the same as if it was just another ordinary day but it was much more than that...

They were still smiling like before, like when they were still in high school but...he wondered if things were different. What would've he done?

Would he still be smiling like this? If he had told her how he felt, right here, right now...how would she react?

He sighed to himself. It was pointless to think about things like that...he can't change things now.

Len patted her head gently, running his fingers through her hair as she smiled brightly at him. There was a very faint look of longing in his eyes but was not enough for Rin to notice.

All he can do right now, was provided everything she needed just to keep her happy...

* * *

It was their wedding day.

The day Rin would become a bride and marry her prince just like she always dreamed. This was going to be the happiest day of her life...and yet, what was this sinking feeling in Len's chest?

Len stared down at the wrapped up box in his hands with a passive look on his face and the melancholy shining in his eyes. He should be happy. Rin was going receive she solely deserved...but why does he feel so terrible inside?

He didn't want to selfish. He was willingly to give up his feelings for the sake of her happiness...but for some reason, his chest felt ten times worse than before.

He stood in front of the church that was close to a lake, while tightly holding onto the box before he bit his lip and walked inside. The whole place was decorated beautifully with the scent of flowers in the air. Guests were scattered around, greeting and chattering with one another as the ceremony won't begin for another hour.

Len walked around the chapel for a while, greeting some familiar faces and giving small talk until he once again left the church with the gift tucked under his arm.

That was when he noticed, down at the bank of the lake...was a certain blond haired girl wearing a beautiful pure white dress and was staring out at the lake. He smiled and quietly approached her.

"You should be preparing Rin." Len said, startling Rin as she flinched and turned around in surprise. "Len! You scared me!" She sighed. "You should be with the guest right now."

Len shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Its too stuffy inside and there's nothing interesting much." He said. Rin pouted. "Are you saying the designs in made in the church was _uninteresting_?"

"Things might become more interesting once the bride walks down the aisle." He mumbled. There was silence between them as Len scanned Rin's form. The wedding dress suits her, like it was made for her. It was simple and was decorated lightly with white flowers. She honestly looked like a real princess...

Len took a deep breath and asked. "Where's your soon-to-be husband?"

"Oh, Mikuo? He's preparing himself for the wedding." Rin shrugged. Len raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Well, its nothing much. Just a bit of make up here and there and I'm done." Rin said. "I'm already wearing the dress anyways and all." Len smiled lightly. "Well, even so I still think you should get back and fix yourself up." Rin sighed at that. "Alright, if you say so."

Rin walked over to Len until the heel of her shoes was caught in a hole and she squeaked as she fell forward. Len rushed towards her and grabbed her before she could fall onto the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and Rin nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She muttered before she glanced back at her shoes and frowned. "Great, this is why I hate heels." Rin turned and bent down to get her shoe until Len took her wrist.

"Let me." He said. "You wouldn't want your dress to get stained now." Rin pouted but didn't complain since he had a point. Len took the shoes and looked around. "Sit here Rin." He said as he patted at a small boulder at the side. Rin raised a brow. "Let me place your shoe for you." He explained.

Rin blinked then shrugged and nodded as she walked over and sat on the boulder while Len knelt down. Rin lifted her dress a bit for Len to have better access to her foot. Len looked at Rin and smiled before he looked down at her foot and took her ankle before gently fitted the shoe.

He didn't release her ankle yet and just stared at her foot as he caressed it lightly. "Um...Len?" Rin said in confusion but Len didn't answer for a moment before he looked at Rin with a sad smile.

"Looks like the magic almost ending." He said before he stood up. He glance back at the puzzled look on Rin's face and he only smiled. "Shall I escort you, princess?" He then offered her his hand.

Rin blinked before she smiled and giggled. "You may." She answered as she took his hand. Len lead her back to the church, beating down the sick feeling down his stomach.

He didn't need to interfere with her life anymore.

* * *

She was married. That was the it now.

She was smiling so brilliantly as she walked down the aisle where the man of her dreams was standing proudly. Len could only watch from the sidelines as the girl he had loved for years...was going to belong to someone else.

How he wished he could take her away right now but it wasn't like that. It wasn't like those stories where the main character would come barging in, stopping the wedding then taking the girl away like some escape. This was reality...and he had to accept that.

After the ceremony, everyone cheered for the newly weds as they started the party to celebrate. Rin was smiling brightly and Len wished he was the cause of it.

He wished Rin would only look at him right now. Whether she would smile...or cry. He only wanted her to do those only for him. He wondered if there was a way to show her what he truly felt underneath the words he would say to her. Was it possible?

But it was just too late now. He didn't have the right to tell her now...

But even so, he wished...even just for now, she would only look at him.

* * *

It was close to midnight and everybody was getting ready for the big event.

Rin had told him that a surprise was going to happen at the stroke of midnight but Len couldn't stay...he didn't have the heart to stay. He walked up the hill to where his car was and glanced back at the party down below. He had parked his car a bit further away from the chapel...so that he could leave quietly without anyone noticing.

He didn't tell anyone that he was leaving and it was probably for the best.

He couldn't stand being there anymore. As he got into his car, he glanced at his watch to see it was seconds to midnight. He glanced out the window and waited until...sparks of bright lights exploded in the air one after the other.

The array of colors shone brightly in the sky like flowers in bloom before disappearing into the darkness. He watched for a few minutes before he started the engine of the car.

Time's up.

That was it. The spell was broken, the magic was gone...and his feeling were still unknown.

Len drove away into the distance, disappearing into the road with his dignity and a heavy heart. As he drove away, the memories of him and Rin together suddenly flash in his mind.

The moments when she laughed, when she got angry, when she cried...almost every moment he spent with her seemed to go past his mind like a movie. It all soon became clear to him that no matter the case...that she was only one in his heart.

His little princess...His dear Cinderella.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and bit his lip, before he knew it...his vision blurred a bit and he felt tears sliding down his cheek. He quickly wiped them away and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

For as long as he could remember, he had always granted Rin everything she had ever wanted...but now she didn't need him to make her happy anymore. She no longer needed him to grant her glass shoes for her to be happy.

And by tomorrow, it'll be another ordinary day...and maybe, this time he might be able to breath a little easier, knowing that Rin won't come crying to him any longer because of her failed romances...

But when the time comes...when she needed someone, somewhere to keep her company once again...she knows she can come to him, and as for glass shoes...he'll always have them right there for her because...

Even though, he knew he could never be her prince charming...the least he could do was be her fairy godfather.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the end. Its kind of sad don't you think? I'm a RinxLen fan so its was kind of heavy for me, I really heavy.**

 **Anyways hello guys! Its a while. I was actually planning to make this a short one shot but well...it became longer than I expected. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it (no matter how sad the ending was) this was make partially out of boredom. This story is obviously based from the song; "Someday, Cinderella" by Len Kagamine.**

 **Its a sweet but in the same time sad song. I was like "Why Rin? Why?" and then ironically, I ended up creating this thing! Isn't that weird?**

 **I can't promise to update my other stories any time soon (and for some reason...I kind of hurt myself with what I just said. Ouch.) but just stay tuned until then.**

 **Not much to say (except my school days have been crazy) so for now, let us say our goodbyes for now..**

 **So until then, Farewell my dear readers!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
